


You're A Star

by Strangertd



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt's jealous, M/M, So Blaine does what he does best, and upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: Kurt's upset because Rachel won't stop rubber her Tony in his face. Blaine make's Kurt feel better.Takes place not too long after the future portion of Dreams Come True.





	You're A Star

“Kurt? You asleep yet?” Blaine says quietly as he crawls into bed, recieving a grumble from his husband. He curls up behind Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling into the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

“Baby, can you tell me what’s wrong? How was dinner with Rachel?” Blaine asks, and Kurt huffs.

“That’s exactly the problem. She’s become insufferable since she won her stupid Tony.” Kurt grunts, and Blaine hums, rubbing along Kurt’s stomach in an attempt to soothe him.

“Are you sure Rachel’s the problem, honey?” Blaine asks, and Kurt scoffs, quickly turning over so that he’s facing Blaine and- oh. That is _not_ Kurt’s happy face.

“Are you accusing me of being jealous enough that I’m the one causing problems?” Kurt asks and Blaine furrows his brows.

“That’s not exactly what I meant Kurt. If you are jealous, that’s okay, I am a little bit too, but maybe you’re taking your jealousy out on her.” Blaine offers, and Kurt sighs.

“No. Well… Yes, I am a little bit jealous, but honestly, I am happy for her. She’s worked so hard for that Tony and I’m very truly, honestly proud to be her best friend.” Kurt says, and Blaine raises a brow.

“But?”

“ _But_ , she doesn't shut up about it. I was telling her about how shows were going at that we were going to be up for three Obie awards and she just- ‘ _Well maybe if you guys were just a little bit better you could have been nominated for Tony’s like I was_ ’ or the other day when she came to see my Friday matinee and said to me backstage ‘ _Well, Kurt, I noticed that you were a little unemotional in some scenes. Maybe I could teach you since I am a Tony winner and all_ ’ and it just- it-”

“Pisses you off?” Blaine asks and Kurt sighs.

“Yes. She acts like she’s better than everyone else just because she has a stupid Tony. Like, I went to NYADA too, Rachel, and I graduated first because _I didn’t drop out twice_ like someone did. It’s just- I don’t know. I guess I’m just sick of always living in Rachel’s shadow.” Kurt says quietly, and Blaine furrows his brows, petting Kurt’s arm.

“Oh honey… Kurt. Listen to me.” Blaine says sweetly, his hand cupping Kurt’s face gently. “You are a star, you’re just taking longer to develop. Sure, Rachel Berry’s a star- but she peaked early. You, very beautifully and exquisitely, took time to grow and improve yourself.

“And someday soon, Rachel’s Star is going to burn out, and in a supernova of amazingness, you’ll explode, and your star will be the brightest in the entire universe. And I’ll be cheering you on from the NASA center here on Earth, because I’m your biggest fan, and no one will ever be able to replace me. Well, your dad’s a close second...” Blaine mumbles, wiping Kurt’s stray tear away with his thumb.

“The point is, Kurt, that you’re amazing. Someday our child and I will be sitting at home with your father and Carole, our eyes glued to the screen as one Kurt Hummel-Anderson wins his third Tony of the night.”

“Third?” Kurt interrupts, his voice slightly crackling as tears fall down his cheeks.

“One for best new musical, one for best actor in a musical and one for best costume design, Duh.” Blaine says, and Kurt giggles in response.

“We’ll be so proud of you, especially our little girl. When she goes back to preschool the next day she’ll go proudly to the front of the room for show and tell with your picture saying ‘ _This is my daddy. He won three whole Tony awards, and he’s my hero. Papa’s hero too._ ’ and you know what? She’s right. You’re my hero, Kurt.”

“I love you so much.” Kurt says with a whisper, surging forward to kiss his husband passionately. “How did I get so lucky?” Kurt asks ad Blaine wipes away the rest of his tears.

“Honey, I should be the one asking that.” Blaine murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Kurt, who laughs.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
